User blog:Jabainlover88/Blessed Mother Teresa
Blessed Mother Teresa Mother Teresa lived a dedicated life of charity. August 26,1910 Mother Teresa was born Anjeze Gonxhe Boajxhiu. 1 At an early age she wanted to be dedicated to religious life.2 When she turned eighteen she joined Sisters of Loreto, a missionary for nuns. 2 At the time known for their religious work in India. Mother Teresa was known for the Roman Catholic congregation, called Missionaries of Charity. 3 The group which is dedicated for helping the less fortunate. 3That have numerous amounts of religious sisters in a hundred thirty-three countries. Currently, helping run soup kitchens, hospitals, schools, and attend to Lepers. 6 During her life time she made many attributes to the less fortunate.1 When Mother Teresa was turned eighteen she joined the Sisters of Loreto of Dublin, Ireland. 2 Also where she choose and received her religious name Mother Teresa.2 Mother Teresa choose her name in honor of Saint Teresa of Lisieux . 2Several years later, she was asked to teach history and geography in Calcutta, India for fifteen years.2 The place where she taught was at St. Mary's high school. 2Teaching in the school gave Mother Teresa a vocation for charity. 2 Mother Teresa was dedicated to her work.2 She loved and had faith in God's plan for her. 2 While living in India. Mother Teresa noticed the people and the problems around her. 2 Many in the area were poor and had little to eat. 2 She started her work by helping found her first school. 2 The school was outside under a tree and there were several children. 2 Anyone willing to learn was allowed to join.2 She didn't have paper or notebooks for her students.6 So she used a stick and wrote lessons in the dirt.6 She taught them also basic hygiene.2 Inspired by her work she wore modest clothes of the poor such as , a white cotton sari. 6 September 10,1946 there was " a call within a call". 6 Mother Teresa was inspired to start a group dedicating to helping the less fortunate.6 On October 7, 1950 Mother Teresa founded her Roman Catholic congregation, Missionaries of Charity.5 Even getting permission from the Vatican to be called a Catholic organization.5 Besides, Mother Teresa's successful religious congregation.4 Mother Teresa also made other effective attributes to India. 6 On August 22, 1952 she opened a dying place for the sick. In India she knew there wasn't a place for dying to rest peacefully. 6 Since most of their life they have been suffering. 6 Mother Teresa asked the government for a place to keep the dying.6 The government gave her an abandoned Hindu temple.6 Where the dying were loved and had peaceful place to stay for the last hours. 6 Also Leprosy was a big problem for India at the time. 6 Most Lepers were avoided and ignored because of the medical disease.6 Mother Teresa in 1965 founded a Leper community for Lepers to live. 6 Where they wouldn't be judged and rejected by people. 6 There she converted many to Christianity, and taught how to do minor surgeries.6 The reason Mother Teresa had a call to religious life was because of faith. 3 She wanted other to feel the love of God. 6 Mother Teresa also enjoyed helping people.3 It was the reason she started may of her charities and had such a major effect on the world. 6 She helped and devoted her own personal time to charity. 2 Being recognized for her work she was awarded with many awards, such as the Presidential Medal of Freedom. 5 Overviewing Mother Teresa's life she helped dedicate her life to the well being of others. 6 By starting numerous charities, and helping devoting her time to people of need. 6 She helped bring joy to the less fortunate and physically ill . 6 She helped give homes and showed compassion for dying. 6 She is an example of a perfect disciple. 5 Someone who gave their life for the well being of others.5 Category:Blog posts